Captain America Vol 1 600
* Supporting Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * * * * numerous unnamed inmates * ** * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * ** ** ** * * Max (prison guard) * Danny (prison guard) Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** New York Public Library **** **** Isaiah Bradley's apartment *** **** Captain America's Apartment ** *** H.A.M.M.E.R. Federal Holding Facility ** *** * * Items: * * * * * * * * * | StoryTitle2 = In Memorium | Writer2_1 = Roger Stern | Penciler2_1 = Kalman Andrasofszky | Inker2_1 = Kalman Andrasofszky | Colourist2_1 = Marte Gracia | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Letterer2_2 = Chris Eliopoulos | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** * ** *** **** Items: * * | StoryTitle3 = The Persistence of Memorabilia | Writer3_1 = Mark Waid | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Dale Eaglesham | Inker3_1 = Dale Eaglesham | Colourist3_1 = Paul Mounts | Letterer3_1 = Joe Caramagna | Letterer3_2 = Chris Eliopoulos | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * unnamed auction bidders * Other Characters: * Mary Locations: * | StoryTitle4 = Red Skull's Deadly Revenge | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Al Avison | Inker4_1 = Syd Shores | Inker4_2 = George Klein | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | ReprintOf4 = Captain America Comics Vol 1 16 | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Captain America (Steve Rogers) Supporting Characters: * Bucky Barnes Antagonists: * Nazis ** Red Skull ** Brute Benson (Red Skull's henchman) ** Duke Shores (Red Skull's henchman) ** Igor (Red Skull's henchman) Other Characters: * United States Army ** Sgt. Mike Duffy * An unnamed doctor * F.B.I. * Axis Races and Species: * Humans Locations: * United States of America ** A prison ** Virginia *** Camp Lehigh ** An unidentified city *** City Bank * Europe ** Germany Items: * Captain America's Uniform * Captain America's Shield Vehicles: * Red Skull's planes | Notes = * This issues first story is two pages, reprinting "Origin" from by Alex Ross, Paul Dini, and Todd Klein. * This issue also contains "My Bulletin Board" by Joe Simon, discussing the bulletin board Joe Simon used to show the various artists how to draw Captain America originally. * The original comic art depicted in Story III, "Memorabilia" reportedly done by Steve Rogers is actually from Captain America co-creator Jack Kirby. The artwork was previously published in the Captain America stories in Tales of Suspense #81 page 6, and Tales of Suspense #85 page 7. * During his time as an NYPD Police Officer Steve Rogers, while undercover, worked the stages of a police officer to find what happened to the missing police officers Captain America #139. In later issues, it can be seen that Rogers worked in the 3rd Precinct Captain America #157. As an Police Officer, each Officer gets a designated Shield #. Its never shown what his badge number is. However, in this issue, when Captain America was killed, his personal effects were being auctioned off. One of his items was his NYPD Police Officer Badge. The badge was purchased by a Sergeant who is shown in a flashback as a rookie officer who worked with Rogers. Towards the end, you see Rogers badge is framed and displayed on his desk. If you look closely, you can see the designated shield # is 459. * This issue also presents a cover gallery, showing every cover to: ** Captain America Comics, ** Tales of Suspense ** Captain America Vol 1 ** Captain America Vol 2 ** Captain America Vol 3 ** Captain America Vol 4 ** Captain America Vol 5. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}